Momento
by TsukihanaYUE
Summary: AU.It has been a long time I haven't meet my best friend when her daughter came to my house suddenly. Percy POV. NicoxFem Percy. Sorry bad summary.


Hey guys! I'm back. I'm next year going to be busy with work and collage but I will update my Harry Potter story.

This story is AU because I write this while exam. So, I just use the name of Percy Jackson character since I can't think of any names. This version is rewrite because I have to change the story to make it longer since I write it in 2 pages half and my handwriting is large too. Forgive me if any of my grammar mistake. One thing I must say is Percy is a girl.

Right so enjoy reading~!

I do not own Percy Jackson's character expect George.

* * *

><p>When I opened the door of my house, something was hugging me. I was shocked and thought <em>'What was that?'<em> Wait a minute...hugging? When I looked down, I was hugged by a girl at least eight years old. I pulled back and looked at her; she was a beautiful small girl. Her hair was blond tied in a ponytail style and her eyes were gray color with blue outline. It was a beautiful color and I thought of my best friend, Annabelth that had this eyes color.

It had been many years since I last saw her. I wonder what been she doing? Is she still sad about the death of her father? I was pulled back by my thought when I felt a tug on my skirt. I looked at her eyes and asked her. "Little girl, who are you and why are you in my house?"

'_Okay, that might be a bit rude but what do I expected that some girl went in my house'_, I thought sarcastically.

There were only a few people that knew where my house had been and I only gave a spare key to my parents. I picked her up and settled her on my lap on the couch. I asked her how she got in my house; she answered. "Uncle George brings me here and he's at the kitchen cooking some dinner. My mom always tell story about you."

I thought curiously that who was her mother and I looked at her. "Who is your mother? Do I know her?" I asked. When I asked her about her mother, she looked sad but she answered my questions. "My mom is Annabelth. She said that you are her best friend." My eyes widen and I was shocked. Why would Annabelth's daughter could at my house? Why George would bring her here? Is something happening to her parents? I was worried when I heard that and she sound sad when she talked about her mother. I wanted to ask what happened but I held back. Maybe I could ask George about it later.

"Chris, the dinner is ready. Oh! You're back, Percy. We could eat together." George said and went back to the kitchen.

After dinner, George put Chris to sleep in the guestroom. When he came back, he sat at the couch in front of me. There was a moment of silence before George explained to me. "Annabelth was your best friend right?" He asked and looked at me. I nodded and become nervous when he was silence again. Even though my patience was thin but I bit back from snapping at him.

"She was married to Luke." He said after a while.

"What! Luke?" I shouted and stood up.

"Quiet down!" He hissed. I sat back on the couch embarrassingly and let him continued. "Yes, she was married to Luke and don't interrupted me, please." He whispered. I knew that I was quite shock to hear Luke had married to my best friend. I meant, Luke and I had a history together. Well, it been many years and we were adult so he might mature his attitude from high school.

"They were involved in the accident at the high way road. The nurse and doctor had tried everything they could to save them. I hope I can help but I have another patient to look from the accident. They have serious injury and her daughter had a minor injure. I was told to take care of their child because I knew them." He sighed and drunk a glass of water. I hold back my tears in my eyes when I heard the situation. My best friend was dead? I really could not believe it and I wanted to deny it. But, I knew that was impossible. I had to accept it somehow.

"So, who is going to be her guardian? You surely can't make her stay at orphanage." I said after I calmed down.

"No, they have a lawyer to write their will before they died. I have confirmed with the lawyer and read the will. They had named you Chris's godmother so the guardianship will pass to you." He said.

"But I was not ready to take care a child and I haven't married yet. How could I explain to Nico afterward?" I asked him anxiously. George sat beside me and took my hands to his hands.

"I know that you are still young for taking care a child but I can't let her stay at orphanage. You can discuss with Nico later." He said and patted at my shoulder. He went to his bedroom to sleep.

I sat on my couch and thought about having a child in my house. Yes, I like children and I hope I could have a family. But, I have to work and study for my education then I will have someone to take care of Chris. I walked to her bedroom and opened the door slowly. Would she like to stay with me? She and I had just met and I will be taking care of her forever. I hope this would be the best decision for her and me. I will call Nico tomorrow about this. I covered her blanket until her chin and kissed her forehead then went to my bedroom to sleep.

In the morning, I went to wake Chris up while George prepare some breakfast. I opened the door quietly and saw her peaceful face. I sat down at the bed and touched her cheek. She stirred and mumbled under her breath. I giggled at that adorable sight and I touched her shoulder to wake her up.

"Chris, its morning. You might want to prepare yourself for breakfast." I said. She opened her gray eyes and looked at me. "Good morning." She mumbled. Then, she sat up and rubbed her eyes in adorable way. I felt liked want to hug her tightly. "Now dear go wash yourself and go down for breakfast." I told her and I picked my old dress in my drawer for her to use.

"Chris, I put the clothes on the bed. I don't know it fit you or no." I said loudly. I heard an okay and I went to the kitchen.

After that, we ate our breakfast in silence and I always glanced at Chris. She was poking her bacon with her fork but not eating. "Why are you not eating, Chris? Is the food suit your taste?" I asked with a soft voice. "No, the food is delicious and I'm really appreciating them." Chris said. George and I glanced at each other than sighed. "Are you worried that no one taking care of you?" George comforted. Chris nodded.

"How about staying here, Chris? I can adopt you if you want to of course." I smiled at her. Chris looked at me like a hopeless child and her eyes held a hope that someone take care of her. "Well, eat your breakfast. You are going to stay healthy in this house unlike someone." I said bemusedly. Chris giggled and ate her breakfast when George protested m statement.

After five years had gone, I had been lived happily with my family. Today was Annabelth's death anniversary. My family and I were going to visit her grave. When I thought back about it, I would smile sadly. I looked at the photo beside my bed. It's had me, my husband, Chris and my son. When I told Nico about my decision, he was shocked after that he seem to be like that idea. After a year, he was proposing to me. I was very happy when I heard him saying that sentence. "Mom! Dad gonna leave us if we don't hurry." Chris yelled from downstairs.

"Okay, sweetheart." I said back and went downstairs where my family was waiting. "Mummy!" My son cried and hugged me around my waist. We get in the car and Nico drove us to the grave.

"You taking too long, honey." Nico said and kissed my cheek. "I was just thinking." I smiled. Nico looked at me and the kids at the backseat. "About the past?" He whispered.

"You seem to know." I said bemusedly.

"Of course, I know my wife." Nico grinned.

"Ego. Nico, ego." I said sarcastically.

"Right." Nico said with a grin.

"Oh hush." I punched Nico lightly at his arm.

"Hey, I'm driving." Nico complained.

When we reached the grave, we buy a banquet of flower for Annabelth. We all stood in front of Annabelth's grave and Chris put the banquet of flower in front of the grave.

"Mother, I hope you will find father in heaven. I have a wonderful family and I love my mom and dad." Chris said sadly. Dino then turned to Chris and pouted. "How 'bout me?"

"Of course, I love you too." Chris smiled at him and messed his hair. Dino yelped and chased Chris.

I smiled when I looked at my children. Nico put his hand around my waist and I leaned at his shoulder. "They are happy isn't it?" I said. He looked at the children and kissed my forehead. "Yeah." He agreed.

* * *

><p>Please review and thank you for reading.^^<p> 


End file.
